What Hurts the Most
by Wisegirl13
Summary: Based on the song What Hurts the Most by Rascal Flatts. Percy and Annabeth, both with trust issues,meet and sparks fly. But someones out to break them up. No flamers, please.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This is the 1****st**** chapter to my new story as it turns out in the polls that most of you wanted it. No, I'm not trying to Copy Perseus12's story "Looks can be deceiving" I just got inspired by it. There's only going to be one similarity but it's also different. In the other story Percy is the new kid and in this one Annabeth is the new kid. Yeah, it's stupid but I'm trying to make it different with my say in it. On with the story…**

In the depths of despair that is contained in High School, you may find Perseus L. Jackson, A.K.A Percy Jackson. He has many troubles throughout his life.

His dad being lost at sea while Percy was only seven months old.*

His horrid step-father accompanied by a bad attitude, his lazy butt, and his concern over no one.

His mother always following what his step-fathers orders.

His ADHD and dyslexia.

These are nothing but a few things that disappoints him. These are but a few troubles he has. One other thing that can be mentioned was his incapability to trust and love someone.

That's what he thought until the day he met that special someone.

Annabeth T. Chase was a girl like no other. She went to school, learn something and have relationship troubles. Although it may look like a normal life, she too can be found in the depths of despair.

Her long- lost mother.

His non-caring step-mother, who has never given her respect, love and affection.

Her ADHD and dyslexia.

Her horrid father who cares about no one except himself, her step-mother and their twin boys. He doesn't care about her.

Her family has caused Annabeth to rethink her life. Turn to a new direction. She finds her life to be a total waste. That is until she found someone w ho understands her really well.

**(I was going to stop there but decided to continue.)**

Percy Jackson was walking to homeroom with his only friends. Grover Underwood was Percy's best friend since there 6th grade year at Nancy Academy. Grover has curly brown-haired with brown eyes, white skin, and a brown chin beard. The other friend was his cousin, Nico DiAngelo. Nico has droopy black hair with dark brown eyes, and pale skin.

As the bells rung their vice principle came in through the door bringing in a girl. She was a new student to Goode High school. The vice principle waited until everyone calmed down.

Percy looked up from his desk to find the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. Her curly blonde hair and her grey eyes just send his head spinning. He let out a breath which he didn't know he was holding. He just couldn't take his green eyes off of her. The vice principle started talking bur Percy was still mesmerized but Annabeth's beauty. The amazing beauty sat down next to Percy without him noticing.

After that class Percy, alone walked to Annabeth to introduce himself. He held out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Percy Jackson." She took his hand in hers and shook it. "I'm Annabeth." They didn't let go of each other until a couple minutes past. They were both blushing as they separated. "So, um what's your next class?" Percy asked with shyness in his voice. Annabeth smiled. "It's P.E. What about you?"

Percy smiled at her. It was hard not to smile at her. "The same. I'll just guide you towards the girl's locker room." Annabeth scrunched her eyebrows. "Why are you being so nice to me? Are you trying to hurt me?" Percy quickly responded. "No, No, No. It's just there's something about you that makes me happy and helpful. That's saying something because I don't exactly have that perfect life everyone talks about."

Annabeth places her hand on his shoulder and smiles. "Thank you for making me that person to make you smile. Also I'm thinking the same thing. You're the only person in years to make me smile like I already did. And yes I also don't have the infamous perfect life."

They both smile widely and blushed. Then they both headed towards the locker rooms.

Those two figures already know deep in their hearts that they both will have an unpredictable, great relationship. Whether it's being friends or something more.

**Thanks for reading the 1****st**** chapter. Please review! No Flamers. I already have so many ideas for this story, but please give me more ideas and I'll try my best to include them. Hope you enjoyed it. Adios.**

**~Wisegirl13**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Even though I'm happy I got positive feedbacks from the first chapter, I want to know if you can tell others. I'm not trying to be desperate It's just if I don't get reviews then it means that I shouldn't continue. Anyways thanks for reviewing and keep it up. On with the story…**

Percy forgot about his depression as he was with Annabeth. And so did Annabeth. In just one day both sad kids forgot about everything except each other. In just one day they both told their entire life to one another. They even gave each other nicknames. Percy was her Seaweed Brain as Annabeth was his Wisegirl. They were only caring about the person in front of them. They have forgotten their troubles just because they found someone who truly cares about them.

At the end of the week both Percy and Annabeth walked to the park. Both side by side, enjoying each other's company. They both sat down in the nearest bench with their shoulders brushing up against each other. Annabeth smiled and grabbed Percy's hand.

"Thank you, Percy. For making my first week wonderful. I never suspected I would make a friend or better yet, a best friend."

Percy smiled at her. He was hoping to be more than friends. "You're too smart to be my friend Wisegirl."

Annabeth didn't think that was right. "Percy, you're smart. It's just you tend to do dumb stuff. But Percy, you are worthy of being my friend. I'm the one who doesn't deserve you." Percy looked sad. "Wisegirl, I want you to be my friend. You're the best thing that's ever been mine…and I didn't have the courage to do this but-"

Percy was cut off by Annabeth's lips. He was stuck in shock but after a couple of seconds, he kissed back. They were both lost in each other. Percy turned his head and deepened the kiss. (*) He had his arms around her delicate waist. After a minute has gone by Annabeth pulled away and ran out of Percy's arms. She ran away from Percy, saying she was sorry.

Percy sat there, trying to collect himself. He took a deep breath and ran after Annabeth. "Annabeth!" he shouted. After a few minutes he was about to give up when he heard someone crying. He ran towards the sound. He found Annabeth under a shady tree. Without her noticing, he sat down next to her.

"Why did you run?" he asked her. She looked up but couldn't look at him in his eyes. He put his hand gently on her shoulder. "P-Percy, I kissed you and ran because I-I have um issues. Trust issues," She finally looked up at him. "I had a boyfriend back in California and he made me trust him. After everything we've been through, he…he cheated on me, lied to me and hit me. Ever since that, I've never been able to trust anyone."

Percy was stunned and embraced Annabeth. He placed his fingers under chin and made her look at him. "You can trust me and you know it." He closed the distance once again. She placed her arms around his neck as Percy placed his around her waist. This was the start of something new. (**)

**Yeah I know it's short. It was the best I can do at the moment. **

**(*)This was kind of weird to write since I've never been kissed. I was kind of blushing writing that.**

**(**)No, this is not a reference to High School Musical, just so you know. I'm not a fan of that movie. Like the songs just not the film. **

**I tried concentrating on this but my mom was watching something with one of my favorite songs in Spanish. Comment if you're Hispanic and know/love the song "Niña Bonita" by Chino y Nacho. Anyways, keep reviewing and don't be annoying like my sister right now. *she's right next to me SSHH*. Adios!**

**~Wisegirl13**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I'm back! So sorry for the VERY LONG wait. But I am back. Great 1****st**** week of high school for me so I can't wait for the year to get deeper. Also I got AP human geography, Geometry and the rest are also honors classes so I'm really going to get A LOT of homework, so PLEASE don't get mad if I don't update as fast. Anyways let's go straight to the story…**

Percy and Annabeth has been a couple for a full year and if you asked them it was the best time in their life. They would say they would have been no one if it wasn't for each other. After what they say about their relationship they'll both say 'cheesy' but then peck each other's lips. For them, everything was perfect but everyone should expect the unexpected.

There was buzzing going around the school like a swarm of bees. Everyone (Mostly the girls) was excited for one thing only. And that was prom.* Some people would say 'Oh My Goodness!' But others would say cliché as Percy and Annabeth do**.

Percy and Annabeth were sitting outside for lunch. They always sat next to each other with Grover, Nico and Annabeth's new best friend, Thalia Grace***.

"So", Nico**** said breaking the silence, "Who's going to prom? I'm guessing Percy, you'll go with Annabeth." He said, gesturing the couple.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Nico, you know we weren't planning to attend and besides we don't like school dances, let alone, prom." Nico softly chuckled. "Oh, you're going to change your mind soon." Annabeth glared at him. In a way, it can be said that being with Percy has changed her views. Before Percy, she lost her trust for others. But with Percy, she let her guard down just a bit down.

As for Percy, he has escaped his terrible depression just because of the help of Annabeth with a little help of his mom too. He said that he was lucky to have met Annabeth so early in life otherwise he would have thought of cutting himself or reduce it down to suicide.

"What are you thinking, dude? Even you hate prom." Percy said with his left hand holding Annabeth's, under the table. "Yeah, I know. It's just we're seniors and we haven't been to one of these and I kind of feel left out, you know?" Nico's words were surprisingly true. Not one of them ever went to a school dance.

"True." Percy said. Then he leaned over to Annabeth and whispered something in her ear. When he was done she muttered a small whisper and kissed him on his cheek. "Well then I'm going with Annabeth, if you guys are up for it." Percy said placing an arm around his girlfriend. Everyone understood the proposal and agreed.

After School/At Park…

Percy and his girlfriend were sitting under a shady tree, talking. The park was surprisingly empty but they liked it that way since they get more privacy. Percy had his arm around Annabeth, holding her closely. Annabeth was holding her boyfriends hand, and had her head on his chest. It was very peaceful for the two. Percy glanced at Annabeth and saw that she had a mad frown on her face.

"Hey, what's wrong? Is it your dad?" He asked, being careful with her. Annabeth looked at Percy and made a small grin. "Yeah, he's been bugging me all week. He's getting on my nerves. It's like he demands to know every second of my life. I know it's a parental thing but he's just taking it over the top."

Percy understood completely. He knows that Annabeth and her father are having problems. Problems with each other, better said. He then moved a strand of hair out of her face and behind her ear.

"Annabeth, do you ever think about the future?"

Annabeth was confused. What did he mean by that?

"W-what do you mean, seaweed brain?" He gripped her hand a little tighter.

"I have something to tell you." He said turning a bit pink. Annabeth raised her head and she had another confused look on her face. She also released Percy's hand from her grip. "W-what-what is it?" She said with an uncertain voice. Percy looked sad when she released her grip but understood why she did.

"I-I hope it doesn't change anything about us." He said turning pinker. He took a deep breath and held both her hands. "Annabeth, I-I…I love you."

Annabeth was stunned so she stayed quiet. _Does he just say he loves me? Is it true? _Percy, on the other hand, felt his heart drop as didn't say a word. _She must not feel the same way._

Percy released her fragile hands and felt heartbroken. "Annabeth, if you don't feel the same way then-" Percy was cut off by his Wisegirl. She had kissed him. Full on the lips. The kiss lasted for 10 seconds.

"Percy, I-I love you too." She whispers in his ear. Percy felt like he was flying in the clouds. He was smiling ear to ear. Then he kissed her again. Now both Percy and Annabeth were certain about their future. Although all good things may come to an end.

**That's all! Thanks for reading. I bet you guys saw that music video reference. Anyways thanks again. Ah don't you just love the fluffiness when they were at the park. But it's still cheesy.**

***I know it was a little over done but it will have to do.**

****I also find the idea of Prom VERY cliché.**

*****Thalia did come a bit late but I made it that way since she may not be a main character here as much.**

******Nico and Thalia will NOT get together. Sorry for those who love Thalico but I'm not a fan of that paring. I am okay with it but I don't support it. Please PM me if you want to ask me why.**

**Anyways, again Thank you guys. And please review. BYE!**

**~Wisegirl13**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm trying my hardest to update faster. And thank you for the ones who favorite, reviewed and/or stuff like that. On with the story…**

Annabeth and Thalia were in the mall looking for their prom dresses. For the two, the mall is torture.* Just as much torture as the boys find it. They try to rush and find a great dress so they both can get the heck out of the torture chamber. Both girls walked into another store but it was huge. Annabeth was mystified by the vintage architecture.

"Okay, the store looks cool, but remember that we have to hurry or I'll throw up." Thalia said, smiling. Annabeth chuckled and looked around. Not for a dress but because she was still insecure of many things. "Okay an easier way to find a stupid dress is by preferred color. What do you have in mind, Thals?"

"Hmm…I was actually thinking black." Thalia said with a grin. Annabeth rolled her eyes at her friend. "Of course you do." Annabeth said, sarcastically. They looked around for a dress the color of a crow. It took awhile for Thalia to find that 'perfect' dress. She was very satisfied with her dress and tried it on. **(Dresses on profile.) **She looked comfortable in the dress.

Then it was Annabeth's turn. She didn't have a certain color in mind, she just looked around. That is, until she found her 'perfect' dress. It was sea-green, like her boyfriends eyes. It had a beautiful sea-green with silver jewelry adornment on her hip. 'Perfect' was what she thought.

"Oh, you're not going to believe this. ** Little Thal and Annie are shopping. As if they can find anything that will disguise their monkey faces." The two girls spun around to find their worst enemy. RED. *** AKA Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She mostly despised Annabeth because she was dating the, only to her, love of her life.

"Ugh…just leave us alone, Dare" Annabeth said, as she walked to pay for their dresses. She quickly left the store with Thalia on her trail. Rachel looked mad at the two and just yelled, "You keep being like that and Percy will leave you very soon!"**** That statement made Annabeth depressed and she felt tears building but she held them in. She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. Thalia smiled, "Don't listen to that devil. Percy will never leave you." That really helped Annabeth.

They continued to the food court where they will meet the boys. "That was torture!" Nico said. Everyone agreed although Annabeth stayed quiet. Both Percy and Thalia realized this. Percy looked at Thalia and she dragged Nico to one of the many restaurants, leaving the couple alone. Percy gently put his arm around her fragile form.

"What's wrong, Wisegirl?" Annabeth smiled at her nickname. She sighed and decided that it was best to tell him. "Um, I saw Rachel 5 minutes ago. I know you always tell me to not listen to her and I always try my best not too. But what she said made me really mad." Percy rubbed her arm in a comforting way. "And what did she say?" Annabeth looked really sad.

"She said that if I keep being, well I then you'll leave me." At that Percy made one swift move and kissed her. When they separated, he looked straight in her eyes. "Don't ever let Rachel or anyone do that to that to you Annabeth. I love you." Annabeth believed Percy, and she constantly reassured herself that Rachel is and will always be wrong.

_**Percabeth-Seddie-Harrmione-Fabina-Percabeth-Seddie-Harrmione-Fabina**_

Dinner was awkward, for Annabeth. Then her father broke the silence. "So, you're going to prom." It wasn't a question. "Yes, I am."

"So, uh when are you going to introduce that little boyfriend of yours?" He said. He said 'boyfriend' as if it was the evilest thing ever. "When do you want to meet him?" Annabeth asked, with her head down. "Tomorrow. Have him over for dinner." It wasn't a question, it was a command. Annabeth nodded slowly and sadly because she knows that whenever she had a boyfriend and he was invited for dinner, her father found a way to get rid of him.

When Annabeth was done she said her thanks, washed her dishes and walked to her room. She took out her cell phone and texted Percy.

ANNABETH: 'Percy, I need you to come to dinner tomorrow'

PERCY: 'Why? Is something wrong?'

ANNABETH: 'Not really, but my dad commanded for you to come and meet him'

PERCY: 'Commanded? '

ANNABETH: 'What do you expect from him?'

PERCY: 'Touché, alright I'll be there but just for you.'

ANNABETH: 'Thanks '

PERCY: 'Annabeth, I love you'

ANNABETH:' I love you too'

PERCY: 'Bye Wisegirl'

ANNABETH: 'Bye Seaweed Brain'

**Thanks for reading! Thanks for being patient. I'm trying to update rapidly but with a lot of homework, it's not that easy. Also can anyone whom is reading my other PJO story, give me any ideas. I kind of have writers block for the story at the moment, really sorry. **

***The mall is torture for me also.**

****I kind of got that from 'So Random'. I know it's stupid but I was still going to put that there and I forgot it came from So Random. Moments later I remembered it.**

*****Rachel, I know, is very cliché for Percabeth stories but when she's put in there it makes it more interesting, sometimes. However, she may not be an important character.**

******And that line was inspired by a saying from one of my favorite childhood movies, "The adventures of Tom Thumb and Thumbelina". I still love that movie.**

**Another thing is that I had to do this Poem for English class. It is for September 11****th****/ 9.11.2001. Tell me what you guys think:**

"**One Day, one day it takes for a tragedy to happen.**

**But did anyone think of three in one?**

**Did anyone predict thousands of effected lives?**

**Either in the living or sadly deceased.**

**The burning twin skyscrapers, as they collapsed.**

**The devil's fire pit burning living flesh.**

**The horrid sound the bodies created as they fell out, lifeless.**

**Did anyone predict that?**

**No one predicted the plane's high jacking.**

**No one predicted the Muslim terrorists.**

**No one predicted Osama Bin Laden planning these attacks.**

**No prediction was made for this unforgettable day."**

**Please Review! Gracias!**

**~Wisegirl13**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm here with another chapter, YAY! Thanks to those whom reviewed the last chapter. Well I don't have anything else to say. So on with the story…**

PERCY: 'Hey, can you come over? PLEASE?'

ANNABETH: 'Uh, sure but why?'

PERCY: 'HELP ME! PLEASE?'

ANNABETH: 'Alright, I'll be right over'

Annabeth put her cell phone in her pocket and ran all the way to her boyfriend's house. As she walked to his apartment, she spotted Rachel in front of his door. "What are you doing here, Dare?" Rachel glared at Annabeth and then smirked. "I'm visiting my boyfriend-to-be." At that, the door and someone pulled Annabeth in.

The 'someone' was Percy. "Thank goodness you made it. I needed you to come because Rachel has been literally guarding my door for me." Annabeth smirked a little at her boyfriend. Then she pecked his lips. He stood there dumbfounded. "Uh…W-what w-was th-that f-for?" Annabeth smiled and replied, "Just for being mine."

_**Percabeth-Seddie-Harrmione-Fabina-Percabeth-Seddie-Harrmione-Fabina**_

Annabeth was back at her house fixing up her clothes for dinner…with Percy and her family. _Dreadful_ she thought. DING DONG. She ran downstairs before anyone can get it. She opened the door to find a very nervous but handsome looking Percy. "H-hey" He said. "Hi" She replied, and then kissed his cheek.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him in. Percy took a deep breath. "God, you have no idea how nervous I am at the moment." Annabeth chuckled. She smiled at him until her father came in the room.

"Hello young man. You must be Perseus. Nice to meet you." Then he stuck out his hand. Percy grabbed his hand and shook, "Yes sir, I am. And it's very nice to meet you too. Also, if you don't mind, you can call me Percy, sir." Mr. Chase smiled and nodded and left to the kitchen. Annabeth frowned. Percy looked at her in concern. "What's wrong?"

Annabeth sighed, "Ugh, it's just my dad always pretends to be nice when he's actually not. So do not be fooled." Percy chuckled and followed Annabeth to the dining room where he met the rest of her family.

"Oh, so you're this mythical Percy?" That statement was made from, not Annabeth's brothers but from her stepmother. Annabeth clanged her teeth to keep from screaming at her. "Helen, he was always real. You're the one that said he was fake." Her stepmother just ignored her and sat down.

One thing can be proven true about their dinner conversation. And that is that it was awkward. Annabeth's father thought it would be best to ignore Annabeth's rants and ask Percy some…personal questions. Let's just say at the end of the night, Percy was a ripe tomato.

Percy was at the door about to leave still with a pink face. Annabeth was side hugging him. "I'm really sorry about tonight. I can assure you that it was not my idea. I'm really, really sorry. I-I u-understand if-". She was cut off by Percy's lips.

When they separated Percy looked straight into Annabeth's stormy eyes. "Don't continue. I love you. Don't ever forget that. No matter what happens…I love you. I love you and nothing even matters*." They hugged and kissed each other once more.

When they separated her father intentionally strolled in the room and told Annabeth to leave for a moment. When he knew they were alone, Mr. Chase got in Percy's personal space.

He started talking in a low voice. "Annabeth may love you but that does not mean that I like you. In fact, I hate you. I want you to stay away from my daughter or else." At that he pushed Percy onto the empty streets and slammed the door. Percy stood up, dusted himself of and looked at his arms. He had at least 5 cuts and was bleeding.

**Great I'm done with this chapter. So not a lot of notes this times, just one actually.**

***Did you guys see my Big Time Rush reference? I you like them then you'll know why.**

**So thanks for reading and please review. ¡Gracias!**

**~Wisegirl13**


	6. Chapter 6

**First I want to say thank you for those who reviewed/favorite story alerted and things like that but I believe I can receive more reviews. Come on, you guys can do it. And guys I wanted to update on Friday but I was really tired. I had an oral performance assessment for Spanish, Vocab. Test in English, a Chapter test with 60 questions in AP human geography and a quiz about proof/reason in geometry. Hope you guys understand and I'm pretty sure you do. On with the chapter…**

At school the week after the dinner was hectic. Once again the girls were excited about prom, which is the coming Friday night. Percy was really quiet during homeroom. More quiet than usual. He had his thoughts on what Annabeth's father had said.

_I hate you. I want you to stay away from my daughter or else._

Percy looked into space. He got lost in his own mind. He didn't hear Annabeth sit down next to him, calling his name. She got frustrated and started shaking him, which got him out of his trance. He looked at her feeling scared. He feels like he's being monitored whenever he's with Annabeth.

"Percy, what's wrong? How come you're being distant with me?" She looked at him with sadness in her eyes. He tried to avoid her eyes but failed. He got sucked into her stormy vortex. She grabbed his hand and held it tightly. "Annabeth, did your father say anything to you after I had to leave? Anything at all?"

Annabeth looked confused. "No, did he say anything to you, did he?" Percy didn't want her to hate her dad nor did he want to lie to her. But he decided it was best to tell her the truth considering she already hates her dad and their relationship was already ruined.

"He told me to stay away from you and that he hates me. Then he pushed onto the streets making me get injured." Annabeth gritted her teeth and her eyes were raging with anger. But then she looked at Percy and her eyes softened one more.

"Percy, you're mine. Not his. He can't control you. Just because he's my dad doesn't mean I'm going to stop dating you. Please don't leave me." Her voice became quiet at the last words. She loved Percy with all her might and her dad couldn't stop that even if he tried.

Percy became sad when her voice faltered. He leaned over and kissed her forehead, trying to reassure her. "Wisegirl, I'll never leave you. Not for the world. Actually, you are my world. And I'm glad you're mine." They both leaned in once more and kissed each other on the lips.

*-_**Percabeth-Seddie-Harrmione-Fabina-Percabeth-Seddie-Harrmione-Fabina-***_

It was finally prom night*. All the girls were excited and couldn't wait to see who won prom queen and king. Especially Rachel Dare.

In the Chase's household, everyone could careless whether Annabeth attends the dance. As that is the result she packed everything she needed for prom and headed towards the Jackson's. Percy and his mom already know she'll be changing over there.

She knocked the door to be greeted by her boyfriend's mother. They both said their hellos and Ms. Jackson led her to the main bathroom.

After changing she walked out into the living room to find Percy in is tux. He looked enchanting to Annabeth. Something out of a dream. Her real prince charming. She felt her face flush.

Percy turned around and saw his princess. He looked at her with a stunned face. His eyes were wide and his jaw was on the floor. "A-Annabeth?" She nodded and walked over to him. She kissed his cheek and then pecked his lips. He smiled and was leading her to the front door. That is until his mom stopped them. 'Don't leave just yet. Take at least 1 picture."

After the picture Percy lead her to his car and off to the prom they went.

*-_**Percabeth-Seddie-Harrmione-Fabina-Percabeth-Seddie-Harrmione-Fabina-***_

Both Percy and Annabeth say that they were glad they came. They had a fun time dancing with one another. The two finally felt like regular teenagers. They felt like they actually fit in with the school. They felt careless. Of course they also felt like the only couple there. They were on cloud nine.

Percy had his hands slightly on Annabeth's tiny waist, while Annabeth's arms were on his shoulders. They were swaying to the music. The two were staring at each other's eyes. They leaned in to meet each other's forehead. Annabeth tightened her arms around Percy's neck. They leaned in closer and closer until their lips met.

Their lips moved in synch. Annabeth smiled as Percy tilted his head, deepening the kiss. Percy brought his hand up and caressed her soft cheeks. After what for them felt like forever, they separated. Their foreheads were still touching.

The mood was ruined by the announcement of the prom queen and king. Percy and Annabeth groaned in annoyance. Were they nominated? No, but they couldn't care less. Just as they were turning around to sit at a table, their names were called.

They had won a contest in which they weren't aware of being nominated. The crowd erupted with laughter, especially the jocks and cheerleaders**. In the ear shrieking noise, Annabeth could see a laughing Rachel. Annabeth was so embarrassed that she ran out the gym doors***. Percy was on her tracks.

Annabeth found Percy's car and sat next to it, with tears running down her cheeks. She couldn't believe Rachel would be that low. Now she felt really worthless. Like a loser.

Percy ran to his car in search of Annabeth. He found her at the driver's side of the car. He sat down next to her fragile figure. He stayed quiet, not knowing what to do. He made up his mind and wrapped his arms around her. He tried calming her down, "Shh, Wisegirl. It's okay. It was just a stupid prank by Rachel. Who cares what everyone else thinks? We never cared about what they thought about us, so why should we start now?"

Annabeth wiped her tears, and then looked at Percy. She smiled in realization that what he said what true. He smiled back and kissed her cheek. He stood up and pulled Annabeth up on her feet. He led her to her side and opened her door. Then he walked to his side and started the car. He took her hand and smiled again.

Percy pulled up in front of Annabeth's house. Percy opened Annabeth's door and took her hand. They walked hand in hand to the front door. Percy turned to her and vice versa. They leaned in and kissed each other goodbye.

After the kiss Annabeth walked into her house with a wide smile on her face. She was about to walk upstairs when her father came into the room. "Annabeth, where were you?"

Annabeth looked mad, "Prom, dad." Her dad glared at her, "With whom, Annie?" Annabeth flinched at the name, which she despises. "Who do you think? My boyfriend, of course." Her dad gritted his teeth took keep from yelling****. "Annabeth Chase, I don't want to see that boy again. I don't want to see him near you ever again. And he should stay away from you if he knows what's good for him."

Annabeth bit her lip to keep from screaming her head off. "Percy is not your puppet and I'm pretty sure I'm not either." She stormed upstairs and ran to her room. She changed herself quickly and laid her head on her pillow. _How dare he try to control who I date? I can love anyone I want._

She tried to put her mind on something else and then fell into a deep sleep.

In the other room, Annabeth's dad was thinking of a plan to get rid of Percy. _Becoming a fugitive is out of the question._ He kept thinking of an idea, when he finally got one. He slipped outside and walked to his car. He turned on the motor and then headed off…..to Percy's house.

**Done with the chapter, great. I was excited all day since The Son of Neptune came out today. I wanted it today but I'm probably going to have to get on Friday. Until then might have to avoid Fan fiction just so I don't read any spoilers. **

***I know I skipped a lot of time, but I didn't want to right stupid chapters.**

****I'm aware that not all of the cheerleaders are mean and so full of themselves.**

*****This scene was from the Prom episode from Glee.**

******I'm also aware that Annabeth's dad isn't mean like this.**

**Anyways thanks for reading.**

**¡Adios!**

**~Wisegirl13**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, I'm back. One thing to say right now is that I now have an account at with the same name. Let's just get on with the chapter…**

Let's just say that Percy was very unlucky right now, without knowing it. His mom was on a date with Paul Blowfis, his English teacher. _Creepy_, he would say. But to him, Paul was cool and fun…for a teacher anyway.

Percy was lying down on his bed thinking about, well, Annabeth when he heard a loud pounding on his front door. He ran downstairs as the knocking kept going. He finally opened it, to find his girlfriends father. Percy automatically felt terrified. _What did I do? I didn't do anything to Annabeth? _Percy tried to keep his cool, although it was kind of difficult. "G-good evening, Mr. Chase. Pleasure to see you, s-sir."

Mr. Chase didn't respond. He kept a scowl on his face and glared at Percy. Percy on the other hand, bit his lip when the anger in the air hit him. He felt extremely small compared to Mr. Chase. Mr. Chase felt a wave of more anger flash through his red, high-tempered body. He tried to keep his mouth shut from yelling.

The anger took control of his arms and he grabbed Percy by the front of his t-shirt. He raised Percy towards him and looked straight into his eyes. Percy could see his anger swim in the eyes of the man in front of him. "S-sir, I didn't do anything to your daughter, I swear!" He said, stuttering. Mr. Chase finally spoke in a heavy voice, "It's not what you did tonight. It's what you will do to her in the future. I thought you would've listen to me and stay away from her. But, obviously you didn't. And you can't go unpunished, can you?"

Percy stuttered out a reply, "I-I'll n-never try t-to hurt y-your daughter, s-sir." Mr. Chase quietly growled and pushed Percy. This caused Percy to trip on his own feet and fall onto the floor. Mr. Chase stood there, shaking with anger. "You will never get near her again, you will not tell her anything and if you dare see her I will hurt you. So I suggest transfer and move somewhere else." At that he stomped out of the door. Percy was scared out of his mind. _I can't just leave, I love Annabeth. I can't even tell her about it because then my mom will get hurt. What am I going to do? _

Percy got the strength to get up and ran back up to his room. He picked up his cell phone and looked up his contacts. He stopped when he saw Annabeth's name. His heart ached that he couldn't talk to her. He couldn't kiss of hug her. He couldn't see her. How can he live without his 'angel'? He shake his head a kept searching for whom he needs to contact. He hasn't talked to this person in years but he'll probably be the only one to help him transfer. He put the phone on his ears waiting. Two rings later the person picked up.

"Hello, Percy long time."

"H-hey there Triton .Listen I'm really in need of a favor."

Back in School…** (I was going to stop it hear but I'm being a little nice right now)**

Annabeth was at her locker, placing books and taking out her English textbook. She was also waiting for Percy to come up behind her and hug her, kissing her cheek. But, nothing happened. Annabeth kept sending him messages but no reply. _Maybe he's sick and he's sleeping._

Annabeth closed her locker and went to her first class. She didn't see him either but she did see his friends. Annabeth found it very weird that he's not here.

At the end of the day Annabeth was curious on where Percy was so she went to his house. She walked up the familiar staircase and knocked on the door. After a few seconds someone opened the door. It was Mrs. Jackson. She attempted a smile but couldn't fully. "Hello, Mrs. Jackson, I was actually wondering where Percy was today." The mother of Annabeth's boyfriend let Annabeth in then sat down on the couch. "Um, Annabeth there's really bad news."

This got Annabeth's attention, really quick, "W-what happened?" Sally sighed and looked at the floor. As heartbroken as she is, it might be worse for Annabeth. "Annabeth, Percy's not coming back to Goode High. He…transferred." Annabeth felt her breath get caught. She couldn't process the news at all. She literally felt her heart shatter into a million pieces.

"But why?" Annabeth whispered. Her voice broke and she tried to stay strong. Sally shook her head slightly, "Honestly, I don't even know the full story. He only told me that he couldn't be in contact with you and that it would be better if I don't know." Annabeth couldn't hold her tears. They started streaming down her face. _Now I will never know what will happen In the future. My life is ruined._

"Where is he?" She muttered softly, but Sally still heard her. "To, how should I put this, an old friend you might say. That's all I can say, Annabeth. I'm so sorry." Sally also had tears and felt sad but probably not as depressed as Annabeth is at the moment. Sally hugged Annabeth, tightly. The only conclusion was that her father forced Percy to do this. He has always hated Percy. This would be the only logical conclusion. _No wonder I heard him leave, _Annabeth thought_. _After thinking about her father forcing Percy, _Annabeth_ was full out sobbing.

_Why is my life so awful and horrid? I finally find something that brings happiness to my life, someone that makes me feel complete, and my dad just has to ruin it. Why? _

_What really hurts the most…was being so close…._

**Thanks you guys for reading this chapter. Please Review. And I was thinking of getting Annabeth pregnant like in the music video by Rascal Flatts but decided not to. It would be a little cliché to do that. Sidebar note who saw the Tree Musketeers? I did…NOT. I really want to though. **

**Thanks again, Bye!**

**~Wisegirl13**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's another chapter but I warn you its a little depressing. In the Music video it shows the girl being depressed, crying, and people giving her sympathy looks. That's most likely this chapter so I warn you.**

After finding out Percy transferred and moved away, Annabeth was down-hard depressed. It was worse than when she first met Percy. Most people wouldn't believe her when she says she'd rather live with the worse beings on earth than to live another day without Percy. She would always feel pain and agony. She hardly even talks anymore. She wouldn't crack a smile or chuckle a little. If it wasn't for Thalia, Grover and Nico she probably wouldn't be on the Earth.

She started wearing black jacket, sweaters etc. Pretty much any type of clothing that represents how she's feeling. She would feel grief and pain from dawn to the dreams she imagines. She would always dream of Percy and just Percy. Her dad can force Percy to leave but he can't force her to forget him nor wish and dream.

"Annabeth, please come over to my house. Nico and Grover are coming." Thalia was trying to reason with Annabeth to go to her house. Thalia was planning a little gathering with just her, Annabeth, Grover and Nico. It was just a little something to cheer Annabeth up.

Annabeth kept turning her down but Thalia was persistent. "Come on, Annabeth. If you don't come over to my house then I'll go bother your family by bringing the noisy boys to you." Annabeth couldn't care less what happened to her family. But if something did happen then she would be held responsible even if she has no idea what she did.

"Find, I'll go." Annabeth sighed. Thalia smiled and hugged Annabeth in a sisterly way. After that Annabeth sullenly walked to her third period class. She's dreaded/loved that class. It was, after all, Percy's favorite which is why she hates it but she also likes Greek myths. But she can never forget it was Percy's favorite. Thalia, Grover and Nico were right behind her, trying to catch up with her.

Annabeth quickly sat down in the back of the classroom. Usually she'd sit in the front but ever since Percy left she doesn't care for school. Her teachers could care less what she does.

Annabeth was lost in her thoughts about Percy. When the classes started she felt tears at the edge of her eyes. She was trying to be strong for…Percy. She tried everything just for Percy. Although there isn't much. Percy would always say that Annabeth doesn't have to do anything or be anyone for him to love her. Annabeth repeated that in her head everyday that goes by. However, she'd walk a thousand miles just to see him. She misses him. She needs him. And all she has are memories.

By the middle of class Annabeth finally, after much struggle, let a tear slip. _He can't be gone. I love him and he loves me. Percy was my missing half. Why make me feel this pain dad? , _Annabeth thought. More tears spilled out but luckily no one saw. No one but Percy's old friends. Nico put her hand on Annabeth's shoulder but Annabeth shook it off. Nobody can feel the devastation she's feeling.

Annabeth picked up her books and book bag and ran out of the classroom. She didn't care that the class wasn't over or that the teacher was calling her name, all she cared for was Percy. Tears was crawling down her rosy cheeks, staining them. Her eyebrows were creased, as if creating a plan. Actually she was. She'd rather go stay with Thalia and search for Percy than stay at home with the devil that made the love of her life disappear.

Annabeth marched upstairs to her room and rapidly found a grey duffle bag. She heard footsteps walking up and yelling her name, "Annabeth?". It repeated until the voices were in her room. "Annabeth? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in school!" Her father yelled at her. Annabeth didn't reply and commenced packing her clothes in the bag harshly while her stepmom sat on her bed with her head in her hands. "Are you listening?" He asked/shouted madder than before. Annabeth turned and shouted, "Why did you make him leave me? Yes, I figured out your little scheme! You forced him out of my life! Thank you very much!" She turned and started putting her pants in her bag. "You know why I did that? For you, you ungrateful girl!"He yelled. "Shut up!" Annabeth scowled. Her father kept quiet but had a scornful face.

Annabeth threw down the shirts she was handling onto the bag harshly. She started sobbing once more while muttering, "It's not true," she sniffled, "It's not true." Her father stared at her in disbelief, not believing she's actually crying for the boy.

Annabeth sucked in getting ready to shout while tears streamed down. "You did this!" she shouted walking to him. "You made him leave! I hate you!" Her dad tried to calm her down while she still yelled. She was trying to get into his personal space. "Say it! Say you hate him! Say it!" He hugged her and tried to maintain her calm. Nothing would help her. She struggled to escape his embrace. She fell with him while still sobbing. She couldn't help but bawl her eyes out. She misses him and couldn't live without him.

How will she live?

**Hoped you liked it and thank you for reading. Please review and adios!**

**~Wisegirl13**


	9. Chapter 9

**So thanks for reviewing and keep it coming (not to sound pushy). And I'm also feeling in the Harry Potter/Big Time Rush mood (Elevate). Who was also happy that Taylor Swift won Artist of the year at the AMA's last night? Anyways on with the story…**

Annabeth has settled in Thalia's guest room. Thalia's mother didn't really care considering she's not really home a lot. Annabeth felt better with Thalia trying to help her. Although she is tired of getting sympathy, she'd let it continue if it means finding Percy.

Thalia knows no to bother Annabeth as much especially now when she's feeling sad and reading. Bothering Annabeth while reading is dangerous and Thalia learned that the hard way. So Thalia thought it'd be best if she just goes to Grover and Nico to come up with a plan to find Percy.

"Annabeth I'm going to talk to Grover and Nico. You can come." Thalia said, trying to coax her. Annabeth sighed and said no. Thalia knew it would be best not to pressure her.

After Thalia left, Annabeth let out another sigh and laid down on the bed. _How in the world am I going to do this? _She thought to herself. She kept thinking when she heard a sniffle. She raised her head and put it down thinking it was her imagination. She heard it again and she walked to the fire escape. She looked around and saw a head full of frizzy red hair. _No, it can't be…_

"Rachel?" Annabeth asked coming closer to the silhouette. The figure looked up at the sound of her name. "What do you want? Why are you here?" she asked, trying to wipe her tears away.

"Um I heard you from inside. What's wrong?"

"Why do you care? And besides why would you want to help? Haven't I've been mean to you?" she asked the blonde.

Annabeth walked to the end of the gated fence, just two feet away from Rachel. "Yes, you have. But does that mean I can't help. Now tell me what's wrong." Rachel hesitantly opened her mouth to speak when she heard a crash inside her house. She started crying once more but managed to talk, "My parents are fighting…again. They said they're going to get a divorce. And now they're fighting who's going to contain custody of me. Sometimes I feel that if I weren't here, they'd still be together and not fighting."

Annabeth felt guilty. Guilty because she feels depressed without Percy while others feel sad too and are even worse than her suffering. "I'm so sorry. I guess no one can have a perfect life."

Rachel looked up at her with a confused expression, "W-what happened to you?" Annabeth thought for a moment._ Am I really telling my mortal adversary about my depression? _

"Uh, Percy transferred schools. He doesn't talk to me nor do I know where he is. He disappeared and it's all my dad's fault. He pushed Percy out of my life." Rachel paused and wiped away her tears. She actually felt sorry for Annabeth.

"God, I'm so sorry Annabeth. When I said Percy will be out of your life I didn't really mean it. I-I…I'm so sorry I did that to you. I'm sorry that I was mean to you Annabeth. I am so sorry. I guess it was just withdrawal to my parents fighting. I am so sorry!"

Annabeth smiled for the first time since Percy left. She could hear Rachel's sorrow in her voice which told her that Rachel is speaking the truth. "I forgive you. If I'd known about your parents earlier I would have never blamed you."

Rachel also smiled and leaned forward. She spread out her arms and embraced Annabeth. Annabeth was surprised but returned the gesture.

As Annabeth was about to go inside, Rachel called her name.

Annabeth turned to a smiling Rachel. Rachel looked down, a little embarrassed but muttered something only Annabeth could hear. "Thanks for talking." Annabeth retuned the smile and said a 'you're welcome' to the red haired female.

_At least something good came out of this,_ Annabeth thought to herself, _never thought to be friends with the red-haired Rachel._

**Thanks for reading this chapter. Sorry if it was boring but I had to make Rachel friends with Annabeth in honor of their friendship in The Lost Hero. Also, spoiler alert, Rachel will help Annabeth in a way to find Percy. Please review!**

**~Wisegirl13**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sorry for the delay.**_

It's been a couple weeks since Percy has left. Annabeth kept getting worse and worse by the minute. Anyone who would pass her would feel the sadness in the air. There are many times she finds herself obsessive because she was desperate to find Percy but then she would remember the times with him. Those enjoyable times when he would say 'I love you' and he would just hold her tight.

Now it was Christmas Eve and Annabeth has never felt this distraught during the season of holiday joy. Not once in her whole life. She'd rather find Percy than get one Christmas gift.

The weather also felt Annabeth's emotion, for it's raining hard and lightning was present. Thalia and Annabeth were going to meet Grover and Nico at the movies. It was just another plan to sheer Annabeth up. They all tried everything but nothing worked. They even tried to coerce her to move on and find someone else but Annabeth strongly refused.

Thalia was so concentrated on staying on the street that she didn't see a car very close to hitting hers. The other car tried to move but the rain didn't help. Suddenly there was a crash and both girls tried to protect themselves as they fell out. The cars and girls rolled onto the grass off of the highway. Annabeth raised her head in pain and looked at Thalia who was groaning. Annabeth felt so weak that she could become unconscious any second. She quickly looked in front of her to see the figure that was driving the other car.

He looked oddly familiar. Then she clearly as she could saw his face, "Percy?" Then she blacked out.

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

Annabeth awoke in a white room. She tried to move but she felt pain across her back and abdomen. "Lay back down, dear." Someone said. Annabeth looked to her right and saw a nurse with a damp rag coming towards her. The nurse dabbed her forehead carefully. "You were in a car crash, sweetie. You, another girl and a young man. Who would blame you three? It was raining terribly out there. Thankfully, neither of you three was lethally injured. None were life-threatening. If you're better you'll be able to leave late tonight or early tomorrow. Do you want to stand, my dear?" Annabeth nodded

The nurse took hold of her arms and put her arm around Annabeth. She tried lifting her up. When Annabeth was on her feet she asked the nurse to take her to the young man who was also in the crash. After bringing her there and sitting her down on the sofa next to the bed, the nurse left.

Annabeth looked at the face and frowned then felt a tear. It _was _Percy who was in the crash. She reached to hold his hand. Feeling contact with Annabeth's hand, Percy's eyes fluttered open. "A-Annabeth? Is that you?" She smiled at him and tried to hug him. He groaned and she sat back down.

"Sorry about that." She muttered. It fell quiet between the two. Then after a few seconds Percy found courage. "Annabeth I am so sorry for leaving you. And you have the right to know why," he grabbed her hand tightly; "Your dad said he was going to hurt me and my mom if I didn't leave. I'm for not telling you but he also told me not to tell you about this. I was only trying to help my mom."

Annabeth smiled softly, "I understand completely, Percy. And you don't have to worry about that now Percy. I'm living with Thalia and she with Grover and Nico are taking care of me. And Rachel is now a friend-my friend. She helped me, a lot." He smiled and caressed her cheek. She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.

When they separated, Percy looked deeply into her eyes, "It actually feels like a Christmas miracle. Now I'm yours, for sure; for forever and always. I love you, Wisegirl."

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain." She said, leaning in again.

_**Elevate-You're not Alone-Music sound better with you- Cover girl-Paralyzed-Blow your speakers out.**_

_12 years later:_

A blonde haired maiden held a blue bundle in her arms. In the blanket was a baby boy. This baby was Nestor Jerome Jackson. He had Annabeth's blonde hair and Percy's sea-green eyes. He was' perfect' as Annabeth would say. He hardly cries during the night. He was always active due to his ADHD.

Annabeth placed the now-asleep baby boy in his crib and quietly walked outside. She heard nothing but the TV playing an episode of 'Friends'. She looked at the clock which said 3:15. _They should be here_, Annabeth thought to herself.

At the exact moment the door opened, to show her other son Hector Nicholas Jackson and her husband Percy Jackson. Hector had Percy's black hair and Annabeth's gray eyes. He was always shy and reserved. He, too, was perfect in the eyes of his parents.

Hector hugged his mother and she kissed his head. "Be quiet; Nestor is asleep. Hector go to the kitchen; I've made some cookies." Hector let go of his mommy and skipped to the kitchen. Percy placed his son's coat on the coat rack and took his coat, gloved and scarf off. He walked to his wife and hugged her tightly.

He kissed her then smiled. "What was the hug and kiss for?" his wife asked him. "For being my wife and the love of my life; for being an awesome mom and for being ours." She kissed him once more.

When they separated he walked to the kitchen where he found his son eating a _blue _cookie. He then yelled to Annabeth, "And because I was cold." She laughed; _Leave it to Seaweed Brain to ruin a perfect moment._

_**So that's the end. Honestly I didn't like how I ended the last part but I really couldn't think of anything better. Nestor means Wisdom just so you know. I love the name Jerome and Hector's my cousin's name. And honestly, I wasn't thinking of writing the '12 years later' part but then I saw The Deathly Hallows part 2 again and thought of this when they showed adult Harry, Hermione and Ron with their children. So thanks for reading.**_

_**~Wisegirl13**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey! Wisegirl13 here...**_

_**So, do I still have fans out there? Just wondering. Sorry it's not an update or anything really that pertains to the story. But I've come to realize that I want to be closer to my biggest fans who want to know me better. In that case, I'm opening my media accounts to you guys:**_

_**Kik message me at: VictoriA Gryffindor or Wisegirl14 – either way it's the same.**_

_**Follow me on Tumblr: My Literal Sketchbook **_

_**Hey! How about Twitter: Aidylie **_

_**So, got a burning question? Or want to know me better? Just do either of the three. I'll update anything I need to soon enough. I'm hoping for the best. Please do.**_

_**~Wisegirl13**_


End file.
